Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
Description of the Related Art
As a lens which is capable of capturing a wide range, a wide-angle lens has been known. As a conventional wide angle lens, wide-angle lenses disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication Nos. 2010-060612, 2010-176098, and 2010-249959 are available.